marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 2 3
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Former Members of Alpha Flight ** ** * * ** ** Villains: * - * Other Characters: * * * Mr Turndon. An acquaintance of Shaman. * Larry. The pilot of Alpha Flight. *Avery. Member of the Monitor Division. * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ***** 's Cosmic Collector Project Site *** *** **** *****"Food for Thought". Mesmero's restaurant. ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Department H "alpha jet". The aircraft used by Alpha Flight. *Hammer. Vehicle owned by Department H and taken for a joy ride by the Alpha Flight rookies. | Notes = *The story mentions the death of Cleric and gives some details about it, but the character himself/herself is not actually depicted on panel. The subject is used to alarm Puck about the conditions of Hull House, but he does not get to find out anything more while visiting the building. *The story once again features the Combat Central, the room where Alpha Flight members train and test their abilities. It is apparently the local equivalent of the Danger Room. *Vindicator asks Puck if he has any idea what is like to love someone who is not even aware of you. Puck affirms he is quite familiar with the subject, but does not elaborate on his personal experience. The implication is that the person who Puck loves, and is not really aware of him, is Vindicator herself. He has an unrequited love for her for quite some time, as covered in previous issues. *The memory of Puck has been tampered with by Department H, as explained in previous issues. This issue reveals that he has largely forgotten the events Alpha Flight Vol 2 -1. He remembers taking care of two boys and wonders what happened to them. He fails to recognize the boys, "Jared" and "Adrian", as his current teammates Radius and Flex. He meets Beatrice de la Salle and does not recognize her, though she used to be his co-worker or boss in Hull House. He also has trouble remembering who Chinook is, though he once fought against him. *While Beatrice de la Salle acts as if she does not know Puck, her comments to Coordinator Proctor imply that she was simply pretending to have never met him before. The purpose of this act is not explained. *A minor character recognizes Vindicator as Guardian of Alpha Flight. This is her previous codename, which she used in Alpha Flight Vol 1. In Alpha Flight Vol 2, she uses the codename Vindicator and the Guardian codename passes to the James Hudson clone. *In the final image depicting Alpha Flight in Orloo there is an error. There is a word balloon with the distinctive mechanical voice of Manbot, but the balloon is linked to Guardian. By the context of the scene, it is Manbot who is speaking. *This issue marks the return of Mesmero, who was considered dead at the time of publication. In his previous appearance in X-Men Vol 2 21 (June, 1993), Mesmero was apparently killed by the Dark Riders. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which tracks character appearances, has the following information on the characters of the issue: ** Mesmero appears here following X-Men Vol 2 21 (June, 1993). He next appears in the following issue. ** Shaman appears here following Wolverine Vol 2 110 (February, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 359 (September, 1998). **Wild Child appears here following X-Factor Vol 1 142 (February, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Weapon X: The Draft - Agent Zero Vol 1 1 (October, 2002). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}